Taion
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reituki / Drame, romance, angst / Pas de résumé : le titre est peut-être un peu pompeux, mais tout y est.


**Titre :** Taion

**Chapitres :** 1/1

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Angst, romance, drame

**Disclaimer : **Histoire authentique. Ceci avait besoin d'être écrit, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne en ce qui concerne les fautes ou la syntaxe oO...

* * *

« Shit, » râla Ruki en relisant pour la sixième fois les symboles inscrits sur le panneau où étaient inscrits les horaires des bus qui quittaient la ville. Il était près de trois heures du matin et plus aucun car ne pouvait le ramener chez lui, le dernier étant parti une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Ruki renifla, contrarié et donna un coup de pieds boudeur aux graviers qui trainaient sur le sol. Il jeta à peine un regard à une silhouette qui errait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, trop loin pour que le jeune homme puisse distinguer son visage, et l'homme s'immobilisa soudain, se tournant vers lui. Ruki frémit et se détourna, cherchant une rue qui le mènerait vers les quartiers au Nord de Tokyô.

« Je ferais mieux de ne pas rester là, » songea distraitement le jeune homme. Il ne craignait pas particulièrement les rues de la ville, qui n'étaient pas excessivement dangereuses, même en pleine nuit, mais il préférait éviter le plus possible de se faire aborder – d'autant plus que sa maigre silhouette, semblable à celle d'un adolescent, ne lui serait sans doute d'aucun secours en cas de problème.

L'homme, un peu plus loin, ressemblait à ceux que l'on voyait parfois dans certains reportages qui passaient sur les écrans de télévision. Il se tenait courbé, portait des vêtements amples et même de là où il se trouvait, Ruki parvenait à distinguer une canette de bière dans sa main. Il faisait sans doute partie de ces sans abris qui hantaient les rues de Tokyô la nuit tombée, importunant parfois de malchanceux fêtards.

Ruki se mit en route, d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, tentant malgré tout de ne pas être vu ou remarqué par les rares passants qui entraient dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était contraint par le manque de transports de faire la route à pieds jusque chez lui, et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière, même si le chemin était souvent rendu pénible par la fatigue et la fraicheur nocturne.

Ruki était en train d'hésiter à sortir de sa poche le walkman qu'il sentait rebondir à chaque pas contre ses doigts, afin de distraire un peu sa promenade forcée par un peu de musique, quitte à se montrer moins vigilant, lorsqu'il entendit le son de quelques pas derrière lui. Le bruit était à peine discernable, par dessus le vent et le claquement des bottes du jeune homme contre les pavés, mais il était régulier, comme une musique, et il ne s'éloignait jamais, toujours présent dans la nuit froide.

Ruki s'efforça de ne pas en tenir compte et il s'aligna un peu sur le bord de la route, près des devantures des échoppes fermées jusqu'au matin, espérant que l'homme derrière et lui suivaient simplement le même chemin. Les derniers bars, à cette heure-ci, avaient fermé depuis longtemps, et ils ne pourraient offrir à Ruki aucune protection dans l'éventualité où il y aurait un problème. Les immeubles qui se dressaient sur son passage, froids et inconnus, n'abritaient que de parfaits inconnus – et qui accepterait de faire monter un jeune homme, si effrayé fut-il, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

La seule solution était de continuer, de marcher, en espérant que le bruit cesse. Ruki avisa, après quelques mètres, une rue sur sa droite. Ils venaient de dépasser une place bien éclairée et le jeune homme songea à prendre garde à ne s'engager dans aucune ruelle un peu étroite ou sombre, par simple précaution, au cas où l'homme le suivrait. La rue principale remontait vers le Nord, tout droit ; la rue à droite, dans laquelle Ruki s'engagea prudemment, ne menait qu'à quelques boutiques pour déboucher plus loin sur l'avenue centrale.

Le jeune homme accéléra un peu, incapable de calmer son inquiétude, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine malgré l'allure relativement calme à laquelle il marchait. Il parcourut quelques mètres et tendit l'oreille, sans s'arrêter, sans même ralentir, guettant le bruit des pas dans son dos.

Le silence lui répondit, seul, glacial, et Ruki sentit un sourire de soulagement venir tout de suite se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il ralentit, et ses jambes s'étaient presque immobilisées, l'arrêtant au beau milieu du trottoir, lorsqu'un son à peine audible, semblable au choc du caoutchouc d'une semelle contre les pavés, se fit entendre. Ruki sentit sa gorge se nouer et un frisson de peur remonter le long de son dos, glaçant tous ses membres.

Il reprit sa marche, plus lentement, mais les pas, eux étaient plus rapide et le jeune homme accéléra, reprenant rapidement sa vitesse normale. Il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir le visage de celui qui le suivait ; peut-être était-ce cet homme, qu'il avait croisé à l'arrêt de bus, ou un autre, mais il semblait décidé à le suivre même à travers les rues plus sombres d'un détour inutile à travers la ville, à une heure où tout était pourtant fermé.

Le doute n'était plus possible. Ruki sentit son ventre se nouer plus fort, saisit d'une crainte indicible, à l'idée de ce qui se produirait lorsque l'homme derrière lui l'aurait rattrapé. Son seul espoir était peut-être de le distancer, mais il s'agissait là d'un espoir bien maigre et sans doute vain. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier, prier pour croiser quelqu'un, n'importe qui, quelqu'un auprès de qui se réfugier, pour à tout prix éloigner le suiveur.

Les mains de Ruki tremblaient nerveusement, dans ses poches, ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, silencieuses, lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau dans l'avenue centrale, plus éclairée. Les pas résonnaient toujours sur le bitume derrière lui, semblant même se rapprocher, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'une illusion de toutes pièces montées par l'esprit terrorisé de Ruki. La rue montait, longue et droite, vers le Nord, troublée seulement par deux bruits de pas aux rythmes légèrement différents, et chaque lampadaire passé ressemblait à une petite victoire, quelques mètres de plus franchis en direction de la sécurité.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de rester le plus silencieux possible malgré l'effroi qui lui donnait envie de sangloter, de pleurer à chaudes larmes et de se laisser tomber là, sur les pavés, en attendant l'horreur. Il n'y avait vraiment que peu de raisons pour lesquelles un vieil homme sale et solitaire pouvait se risquer à suivre une silhouette plus frêles, et toutes semblaient à la fois irréelles et horrifiantes. Ruki avait conscience de n'avoir aucune échappatoire, de devoir se préparer à subir quelque chose d'inimaginable, sans doute, quelque chose de terrifiant, qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire.

L'homme approchait. Ruki pouvait entendre, très distinctement à présent, le faible son de ses chaussures abimées chaque fois qu'elles frappaient le sol, à une cadence régulière, les approchant tous deux de plus en plus de la fin de l'histoire. Les lumières des lampadaires tremblotaient dans le ciel, comme un présage funeste, et les rues étaient désespérément désertes, laissant les deux hommes seuls, abandonnant Ruki face au destin solitaire de ces pas qui s'approchaient.

Il essaya d'accélérer, un peu, sans toutefois courir. Ruki n'était pas certain que ses jambes puissent le porter pour une longue course, et certainement pas s'il entendait l'horrible homme derrière lui courir à sa suite, déterminé à assouvir des instincts peu avouables. Le jeune homme aurait voulu crier, hurler même, ou s'arrêter et se retourner face à l'homme qui le suivait pour enfin connaître le visage de son sombre suiveur, ses véritables intentions. Mais la terreur de ce qu'il adviendrait alors était trop forte, trop présente, et Ruki continuait à marcher, les épaules secouées des sanglots d'une peur silencieuse, qu'il tentait malgré tout de maîtriser.

Il réalisait à présent toute l'horreur de l'anticipation, la manière dont les secondes s'égrainaient lentement, tendant vers un dénouement qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, un avenir qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer et qui n'en était que plus effroyable.

La rue se terminait, un peu plus loin, pour se séparer en quatre ruelles plus étroites.

Ruki sentit un frisson le parcourir, refusant sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir de laisser cette marche oppressante se poursuivre dans une rue plus sombre et sordide. La fin de leur petit jeu était probablement là, devant, au bout de l'avenue principale, et le jeune homme pressentait même que le monstre derrière lui en avait toujours eu conscience, qu'il avait su depuis le début qu'il pourrait piéger sa proie en le laissant tranquillement se diriger vers des rues moins larges.

Ruki crispa ses mains, dans ses poches, sur le tissu de sa veste, et il se força à ralentir, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il n'écoutait même plus le bruit des pas, lancinant, derrière lui, trop terrorisé pour avoir conscience de son environnement. Il rassembla, tremblant, le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et il s'arrêta totalement, sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour faire mine de le consulter, toute son attention dirigée sur le suiveur.

Celui-ci s'approcha, encore un peu, ralentit à son tour et dépassa Ruki de quelques pas. Il se retourna soudain, avant même que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de se sentir soulagé, et s'avança vers lui, forçant Ruki à reculer de quelques pas en direction du mur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque collés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux du plus jeune écarquillés par la terreur. Le vieil homme le toisa un instant, la bouche à demi ouverte, découvrant une dentition à l'hygiène douteuse et une haleine puant l'alcool. Ils restèrent immobiles à peine quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne colle une main contre le mur, près du plus jeune, puis Ruki sentit soudain une main contre sa hanche et il poussa un cri, reculant brusquement, révulsé par le dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » s'écria-t-il, regrettant presque aussitôt le timbre de sa voix, rendue plus aiguë par la peur, et la manière dont il avait voussoyé cet homme qui ne méritait pas de telles marques de politesse. La peur s'était presque totalement envolée, même s'il la sentait encore un peu au creux de son ventre ; Ruki se tenait le plus droit possible, sans doute dans une dérisoire tentative de paraître menaçant, il fixait son interlocuteur dans les yeux et celui-ci s'approcha encore, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« J'vais t'baiser, » laissa échapper le suiveur d'une voix rauque, lente et paresseuse, son haleine avinée parvenant jusqu'aux narines de Ruki. Ce dernier sentit une main entre ses jambes qui cherchait à tâter la forme de son sexe, et il se recula à nouveau si brutalement qu'il manqua de tomber en arrière, titubant maladroitement.

« Je veux pas ! » cria-t-il, le souffle court. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il ne s'enfuyait pas déjà – probablement avait-il peur de se retrouver dos au montre – mais il se sentait de seconde en seconde de plus en plus apte à le faire. Le vieil homme s'immobilisa, décontenancé, puis il se gratta le menton où poussait une barbe naissante, avant de mettre sa main dans son vêtement.

Ruki écarquilla les yeux et se mit à trembler, lorsque la silhouette devant lui se tourna vers l'autre côté de la rue, cherchant quelque chose parmi les plis d'une veste sale. Le jeune homme s'éloigna sans demander son reste, dans une direction totalement opposée à celle de son appartement, mais peu lui importait ; il ne pouvait ni repasser devant cet homme, ni rester là une seconde de plus. Tourner à nouveau le dos au suiveur avait déjà été assez dur.

Ruki avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres et tourné dans une rue adjacente lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone, composant le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit. Son appartement était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse se risquer à y retourner, les larmes coulaient désormais sans retenues sur ses joues, tout son corps tremblait violemment et la seule chose que Ruki désirait, à cet instant, était de se rouler en boule dans un endroit fermé à clef, bien à l'écart.

En sécurité.

« Oh shit.. réponds... » gémit-il en entendant la sonnerie résonner dans ses oreilles. « Rei... » La voix endormie du bassiste se fit entendre précisément à cet instant et Ruki étouffa un sanglot, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, alertant aussitôt le blond à l'autre bout du fil sur le degré de gravité du coup de téléphone qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Rei.. J'ai.. S'il te plais.. Un type.. Il y a... Quelqu'un m'a suivi... » murmura Ruki, les mots entrecoupés de sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge sans ordre précis, incapable qu'il était de réfléchir de manière cohérente. « S'il te plais.. Il faut que... Tu... Je suis pas loin de la Mairie.. S'il te plais, il faut venir me chercher... »

« Viens à mon appartement, » répondit la voix de Reita, encore un peu emprunte de sommeil. Les larmes de Ruki redoublèrent de violence et il tenta maladroitement d'essuyer ses joues, de reprendre plus d'assurance.

« Je.. je peux pas... » murmura le jeune homme. « J.. J'ai oublié... » Ruki ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, cherchant vainement dans sa mémoire le chemin qui menait à l'appartement de Reita, ou à défaut un endroit où il pourrait se cacher, n'importe où, le plus loin possible de l'homme qu'il croyait encore sentir dans son dos. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, ou fonctionner correctement, et le jeune homme secoua à nouveau la tête, comme si Reita pouvait le voir.

« V-Viens me chercher... » gémit Ruki. « Tu... » Un bruit résonna quelques mètres derrière Ruki et sa phrase s'évanouit instantanément sur ses lèvres, une peur panique lui glaçant le ventre. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, remplacées par une terreur froide, implacable, qui ne laissait plus place à aucune autre sensation.

Un bruit de pas se faisait entendre, à nouveau, quelques mètres plus haut le long de la rue, suivant toujours cette même cadence infernale.

« Rei.. ! » souffla Ruki d'une voix étranglée. « Il est.. derrière... » Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase, aussitôt coupé par le timbre grave et rassurant de Reita.

« J'arrive. »

Ruki s'efforça d'accélérer encore, tentant de marcher aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettaient. Il n'avait même plus conscience d'entendre les pas dans son dos, trop terrorisé pour penser à n'importe quoi d'autres qu'aux légers bruits que faisait Reita, à l'autre bout du fil, en enfilant un manteau à la va vite, en claquant la porte de l'appartement pour courir dans les rues sombres de Tokyô.

Mais excepté ces quelques sons rassurants, Ruki était à nouveau seul. Seul avec le suiveur. Et il sentait à nouveau cette horrible sensation monter en lui, l'anticipation. Le vieil homme derrière lui cherchait un corps jeune et doux, plus souple, plus mince que le sien, et il ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser lui échapper. Ruki ne pouvait plus qu'imaginer ce à quoi l'homme pensait, ce qui se passerait s'il était finalement rattrapé avant l'arrivée de Reita.

Il ne pouvait que se préparer, du mieux qu'il pouvait, à l'horreur indescriptible. Se préparer à supporter la violence. Se préparer à sentir à nouveau des mains étrangères, glaciales, monstrueuses, sur son corps.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que la violence arrive, et lorsqu'elle serait là, lorsqu'il serait si prêt du corps de cet homme qu'il pourrait à nouveau en sentir l'odeur, prier. Prier ou espérer survivre le mieux possible, du moins, de la manière la moins pire qui soit.

« S'il me rattrape... » ne cessait de se répéter Ruki, hanté par l'anticipation de la violence pure, de l'atrocité, dont Reita viendrait peut-être le sauver trop tard. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire le poids, se battre, aussi terrorisé qu'il l'était déjà, et il n'était même pas sûr que le bassiste le retrouve, dans la nuit noire, alors qu'il était obligé de marcher sans cesse pour échapper à son agresseur.

« Reita... » murmura Ruki, la gorge sèche, presque rendu muet par la peur.

« Je suis là Ruki », répondit aussitôt le bassiste, d'une voix un peu haletante mais rassurante tout de même. « Je passe les arrêts de bus. Tu me vois ? » Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt et s'immobilisa, en tremblant, apercevant presque immédiatement une silhouette, le bras levé près de l'oreille pour tenir un téléphone, exactement à l'endroit où il avait vérifié les horaires de passages des cars un peu plus tôt.

Ruki ne s'entendit même pas pousser un soupir de soulagement, brisé par les sanglots, et il courut aussitôt vers Reita, sans plus prendre garde à l'homme qui s'était arrêté, quelques dizaines de mètres derrière eux. Le bassiste ouvrit aussitôt ses bras, et Ruki, après une légère hésitation, se jeta contre le torse du blond, un peu surpris par la manière dont Reita réagissait, d'ordinaire si réticent au contact physique.

« Je suis là, » murmura le bassiste en caressant le dos de Ruki, doucement, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de son corps se calment. Le chanteur ferma étroitement les yeux et serra ses bras autour du corps de Reita, voulant le garder contre lui à tout prix, trop terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul. La sécurité que représentait l'arrivée bassiste, le soulagement aussi, faisaient au moins autant couler les larmes de Ruki que la peur qui refaisait surface encore, plus violente encore que lorsqu'il avait fallut l'occulter afin de s'en sortir.

De longues minutes plus tard, le chanteur cessa enfin de pleurer, les doigts de Reita doucement perdus dans ses cheveux. Le bassiste releva la tête, une expression de colère et de rancune sur le visage, pour chercher du regard une silhouette à qui faire payer la frayeur du blond fragile qu'il serrait entre ses bras. Mais l'avenue était déserte, celui qui avait suivi Ruki s'en était déjà allé, sans même payer les conséquences de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Reita s'était finalement remis en route, entrainant avec lui le chanteur qu'il était pressé d'éloigner le plus possible de l'expérience traumatisante qu'il venait de vivre, lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa, les yeux grands ouverts, comme pétrifié de terreur.

« Rei, Rei, écoute. Je crois qu'il est derrière, » souffla le chanteur, les larmes coulant à nouveau le long de ses joues. Le bassiste serra plus fort dans la sienne la main de Ruki, si petite et fragile, qui s'accrochait à lui comme le jeune chanteur craignait de se retrouver à nouveau seul dans la nuit.

« Il n'y a personne, » dit doucement Reita, après avoir jeté un bref regard en arrière. La rue était parfaitement silencieuse et le chanteur hocha finalement la tête, sans toutefois se détendre tandis qu'ils reprenaient la marche. Il était aux aguets, guettant même le bruit des feuilles mortes sous leurs pas ou le murmure du vent, sursautant au moindre bruit comme si le suiveur était de retour.

Le bassiste serra la main de Ruki dans la sienne et pressa le pas, ravalant sa colère ; jamais il n'avait autant maudit la longueur des quelques malheureuses rues à traverser avant d'atteindre son appartement depuis le centre.


End file.
